


An Omega's Place

by ghosteevee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape, Sexism, omega tim, tim has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteevee/pseuds/ghosteevee
Summary: All omegas should be aware of what their place is. Those that don't are nothing but delusional and pathetic, but you can always teach them better.





	An Omega's Place

Damian just doesn't understand. Alphas are superior, a simple fact that has always been known. It confuses him, bothers him to no end that his father, another alpha, continues to pretend that this… this omega could be on their same level. What kind of alpha does that? Bring an omega to his home and just let him live here without giving anything in return?

But it's even worse, even more infuriating that Tim seems to actually believe it. Doesn't he know his place? His place below Damian? The place he was born for? It’s pathetic, even kind of sad, to see a delusional omega. Tim can swallow all the repressing meds he wants, ignore his heats all he wants, but they still exist. His body still gives him these constant reminders of his purpose to give pleasure, to open his legs and let his pussy be at the mercy of an alpha. So why won’t he get it?

Does Bruce really expect Damian to be the same as him? He must be even more delusional than Tim is. 

Damian sighs. He shouldn’t have to do this. He destroys a handful of those little pills Tim thinks he can use to escape his own biology. Of course, there are lots around, some even decently well hidden. And of course, he also keeps a good amount with himself at all times, even if his next heat isn't even remotely close. Tim must truly not want his body used. 

But it really, _really_, doesn't matter what Tim does or does not want. 

He stands in front of the infirmary room. Omegas aren't built for fighting. Everyone knows that. Tim would have it so much easier if he would just stop trying to go against nature. Instead he's there, all wounded and unconscious. What an idiot.

Damian opens the door. Walks inside, sits next to the bed where Tim lays covered with bandages.

Tim happens to be really pretty, his one redeeming characteristic.

Without much hesitation he begins to brush Tim’s face with his fingers. His skin is soft enough. Damian doesn’t have a problem with all the bruises and injuries, not at all. He thinks they look good on his skin, even.

But alphas are possessive, even of those things they do not yet own. It's annoying to know anyone could mark this body, as Tim keeps going around putting himself at the mercy of every criminal in Gotham.

Omegas should always belong to someone. Tim will soon belong to someone too.

He came prepared. He brought a chain long enough to tie both of Tim's hands and restrain his feet enough so that he can't use them to attack. Carefully, he begins doing just that. Once he's done, it's time to wake him up.

He unbuttons and opens Tim's shirt, and finally gets a small reaction. Tim moves a little, as if he felt uncomfortable. It doesn't take him long to force himself to open his eyes.

"Took you too long, Drake." Damian looks down on him. "If I was here for your life, it would have been even easier than expected."

Tim sighs, he really can't with this child. He knows being injured is no excuse, he knows that has been trained to be aware of his surroundings. He won't even try to argue, especially since all he wants at the moment is for the kid to leave.

"What do you want, Damian?" As horribly obnoxious his 'younger brother' is, Tim knows he wouldn't come here with the sole purpose of annoying him. He doesn't hear a response, and so soon notices that his shirt is open, and it probably shouldn't be.

Tim immediately knows what is going on. He has always known Damian had certain specific intentions. Damian has never liked the idea of an omega being treated as anything but inferior and even like an object.

"Don't you dare try anything." Despite being barely awake, Tim already sounds prepared to use whatever little force he has to defend himself.

Damian's eyes almost look like they pity him. "You just make it harder for yourself, Drake." He gets even closer, taking advantage of Tim being unable to move his hands. He places a finger under Tim's chin, and smiles in a way that makes Tim's blood boil. "I am doing you a favor. I'll make you wake up from that pathetic fantasy of yours."

It's always like this. Every time Tim gets hurt, Damian goes on about how omegas just aren't fit for this lifestyle. They have had many, many fights over it. Neither willing to change his mind.

"Shut up! You talk like you damn alphas never get hurt. As if Bruce didn't get hospitalized all the time." 

Damian rolls his eyes. "It's different. He can take it. He would have noticed if someone entered his room, he would have definitely reacted to any physical contact. Unlike someone."

"It's not different! I'm just as-" Tim tries to argue back. But a slap on his cheek stops him suddenly. With a more serious, even more furious expression, Tim turns to look directly at him "I'm going to kill you."

"Try." Damian sighs. "I feel bad for you, Drake. No one trained you. Bruce allowed you to believe that your anatomy didn't even matter. It's not your fault, really… But I recommend you start forgetting all those cute little lies already. I will do whatever it takes to discipline you."

Tim stays silent. He has so much to say, yet nothing is coming out of his mouth. Maybe because, deep down, he always had doubts about whether or not he could really spend his whole life ignoring that he's an omega. 

Damian smiles. Of course he does. "Good. Keep your mouth shut just like that, and it will be a lot easier." He starts to take off Tim's pants.

Tim groans. He would love to kick this demon child in the face. "Stop it, Damian. You know you can't. Bruce has told you multiple times."

"Father fails as an alpha." Damian puts his hand over Tim's underwear, lightly rubbing his cunt. "I don't care if he gets mad. Alphas get what they want. I won't hold back just because he refuses to treat you like what you are." His hand goes under Tim's underwear, making direct contact as he rubs faster and stronger. 

Tim wants to say more but if he opens his mouth all that could come out is moaning, and he is trying his best to keep that from happening.

"First time getting touched, hmm? My fingers feel all wet already." He inserts two of them, without any care or delicacy, his goal isn’t really to make Tim feel good, after all. He watches as Tim lets out a pained noise and moves abruptly. “You liking it, Drake?”

"N-no - You’re - pretty terrible at it -" Tim decides that if he can't stop him, he will at least deny him the pleasure of watching him being an obedient, submissive omega. "Is that why you have no choice but to rape?"

"Talking back, I see." He inserts one more finger, even less carefully than the previous one. "You think you are in the right position for that?"

"Hnn… Ah!" He can't help it, it does hurt, it's extremely uncomfortable to be invaded like this. "Do whatever you want. t won't change anything."

Damian sighs, why does Drake have to be so difficult? He forces his legs to open more widely, taking a good view of everything between Tim's legs, smirking to himself thinking of the embarrassment he must be feeling. "You don't care then? I thought you were afraid of being fucked, considering how obsessed you are with those stupid suppressing pills…"

"I'm not afraid. I just can't stand your kind." Tim tries to look at him in the eyes but, of course, it's kind of hard when he can barely move his body.

"Hmm." He uses his fingers to stretch Tim's entrance open. "And all this time I thought you were trying to not get pregnant."

Tim flinches. There's no way Damian actually _wants_ to get him pregnant, it's too troublesome. He's just trying to scare him, Tim knows that. But the idea of carrying his baby still makes him go pale.

Damian undoes his pants, then teasing him with the tip of his dick. "That's all your body is good for, Drake. You know it."

Tim controls his breathing, doing his best to not show any signs of fear. "You won't do that."

"I'm an alpha. Why wouldn't I make use of an omega?" He inserts his dick. All at once. "You are tight, Drake. Good."

Tim bites his lip. 

"So what will you do? Cry?" He teasingly caresses Tim's legs, before holding them with force. He goes in and out, slowly. "You'll run to tell Bruce? Let him know as soon as possible how weak and easy to rape you are?"

"Y-you… Ah..." Tim tries to talk, but moaning keeps involuntarily coming out from his mouth. "Talk too much… damn rapist-"

"You too." Damian keeps going, enjoying the warmth and wetness of Tim’s cunt, but enjoying even more the look of pain and hatred on his face. “Do you like it, Drake?”

Tim stays silent. He can endure this. As uncomfortable as it is to have a dick inside him for the first time, he can endure it. It will be over eventually.

Damian starts going faster. Faster and faster. Omegas feel good. Too good. It's a real waste to not make use of them. Tim is anything but relaxed, it makes him even tighter, even better.

He finally lets his cum out, inside. He smirks, in contrast to the terrified look on Tim's face.

"Why… would you do that!?" Tim is angry, but more than anything he's completely scared. This can't be happening. He's a vigilante, a hero, he can't waste his time with… pregnancy. He can't do this. He has never wanted anything like this.

"Be good to my children, Drake, or I will have to punish you." He looks so calm its infuriating. He puts back his pants, and steps back to look at the cunt filled with his cum. "You look good like this, you know?"

Tim begins crying. He can't even listen to whatever he's being told. He resisted the urge to cry the whole time, but he always thought Damian wouldn't go this far.

Damian rolls his eyes. Omegas are so whiny. "You wouldn't be crying if you had accepted your place since the beginning. Didn't I keep telling you?"

"Shut up - Shut up!" Tim shouts. He can't hearing his voice. He just wants it to be over, he wishes he could still hope this is all a nightmare. A very cruel nightmare.

"Don't talk to me like that. If you do it again, I'll punch you." He sounds completely serious. Damian is always offended when an omega dares raise his voice at him.

"Go ahead." A punch is nothing for Tim. He gets punched everyday.

“Maybe you’ll be less rebellious once you become a mother…” He walks up to Tim, but doesn’t touch him. “Didn’t you understand, Drake? You will give birth to my pup, you are _my_ omega now.”

Tim looks at his own hands, still restrained, his wrists hurt. “You got what you wanted, just let me go already.” He would like to argue he will never belong to anyone, but he would like it even more for all this to be over, getting a pregnancy test would be great too... there could still be hope. “I won’t do anything.”

Damian stares at him, Tim looks serious, and more tired than anything at this point. “You are still injured. You can’t do much in that state anyway.” He unties him. "You should put your clothes back on. Learn to take care of yourself, for the sake of my pup." 

He walks to the door, stands there for a moment, without bothering to look back at Tim. "Don't think you can as you want now. Even if you manage to get up and crawl outside, I will know." He leaves and Tim can hear the door being locked.

Tim stays still, trying to process everything that just happened and, even if annoyed, doing as he was told and putting on clothes. He places a hand on his abdomen, wondering if he really wasn't able to escape an omega's "fate".

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
